Retail stores use various means for displaying goods, one kind being the display which is placed on the top of a counter to be readily seen by a customer. Countertop space is, of course, limited, and the dealer has to ration it in accordance with his judgment as to the amount of counter space he wishes to use for a particular product or line of products.
My invention permits the dealer to adjust the width of a given unit. Thus, the dealer can own fewer displays and adjust their width as desired, obviating the need for buying and storing a series of displays of different widths.